The Fate of the Strong
by alextroyalen
Summary: Walk with Naruto as he overcomes all odds, finds love, and becomes the greatest Kage the world has ever known
1. Fate of the Young

Chapter 1- _The Rise of a Legend_

I obviously don't own Naruto

One 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running late at night. Why would a 6 year old be running out so late? To answer that question he had another. Why do people hate things they don't understand? Why do mobs of people attempt to kill him every October. He had no idea. But he did know that the mob was gaining on him, and that now wasn't the right time to think about the widespread hate for him. The young boy's thoughts were interrupted as a rock smashed into his head and he fell to the ground. He thought to himself "Dammit" His head was throbbing and he lay on the ground. He assumed he would be safe this year.

 _Flashback- Earlier this Morning_

This year he had decided to not go to the festival, remembering what happened last year. He was tempted to leave Konoha all together... for the day of course. He remembered the Anbu squad that had been asigned to him after that beating. Two weeks in intensive care, which was unheard insane considering that most of his minor injuries healed within minutes and some deeper cuts took hours, maybe a day but they were never so... life threatening. So the yellow haired boy went out to the woods and hid. He assumed he didn't hide good enough seeing as a mob had eventually found him later that day.

He tried to use things like reason and logic to dissuade the crowd.

Naruto made a mental reminder to NEVER do such a thing again. All he had said was "Why are you attacking a six year old kid?" The crowd stopped dead it's tracks. He thought it had worked until the leader of the mob spoke what everyone else thought " We aren't attacking a kid... were attacking a DEMON!" Naruto after hearing the venom and conviction in the man's voice promptly ran away, realizing they were dead set on murder.

 _End Flashback_

So Naruto layed on the ground awaiting the imminent beating but he heard ... screams. Screams that belonged to the mob that was chasng him. He looked up and saw a red headed man. A red headed man that was talking to the mob. Well talking to the mob seems like the wrong phrase. The correct phrase would be he was talking to himself and yelling a genjutsu at the mob. Although curious about the genjutsu he realized that he should really run. Seeng that a unknown Shinobi had just stepped in it meant he was safe or that he was in deep trouble. You see the shinobi had usually ignored him which he was fine with. And the young boy realized that he couldn't outrun a ninja like he could the civilians so if the man wanted Naruto to himself he was in trouble.

Fate smiled on the boy as the man turned around, grinned and said "Kid are you hungry?" Naruto who hadn't realized he was starving and couldn't even remember his last meal. Both Naruto and the red headed ninja's stomaches growled at the same time so he took it as a yes and threw Naruto on his back. Naruto wanted to thank him, he really did... but his eyes were so heavy.

Naruto woke up in an unknown bed which scared him. But the bed was extremely comfy and it was huge, he looked around and only saw one notable thing. He saw four bowls of steaming hot ramen on a tray next to the bed. Now Naruto was convinced that it was for him or that this was a cruel dream. He didn't care which it was however because nothing was going to stop him from devouring the ramen that lay in front of him.

 _Five minutes later_

The blond had just finished the amazing ramen and decided he should look around the house for the red headed man. He took a step outside of the door and felt a knife to his neck. He then heard laughing and was hastily given an apology which he accepted. The man then opened his mouth and said "Naruto did you plan on becoming a ninja?" Our boisterous protagonist yelled out "A ninja... no. I plan on being the best ninja in this village and the Hokage." The unkown ninja just smiled and said "Well then we need to go see the Hokage immediately" Then with Naruto he shushined out.

They had just gotten to the Hokage Tower. Naruto began to walk through the front door howerver his red haired savior laughed and jumped through the window telling him that "Only peasants use doors". He knocked on the window, opened it and slid Naruto in before jumping in himself.

The Professor. The God of Shinobi. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in dismay as he saw Arashi Uzumaki. He gave a seal for his Anbu guard to secure the room and he quietly said "Arashi my boy... is that you?" He felt a small tear in his heart when the answer he recieved was "There is no chance that I'm him. Keep guessing gramps" He then remembered the only other boy to ever call him gramps that wasn't Naruto or his actual Grandchildren The Hokage then stood up and said "Katamaru where have you been?" I sent teams to find you.

Naruto was confused at the interaction. What about teams? He decided to just stay quiet. He then heard heard the man now know as Katamaru say " It doesn't matter where I've been. I have been taking care of business. I've become stronger. You should know I have a few choice words for you when were alone but that can wait. What can't wait is the fact I leave the village and find out I have a RELATIVE still living here... also do you care to explain why a angry mob tried to kill this boy yesterday. He may not be standing here if I didn't here all the commotion."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto then at Katamaru and could see that he wasn't lying. "Naruto I must apologize I am extremely sorry. Then Katamaru said " Also tell the Anbu to do their job next time... or else" "Yes yes of course actions will be put in place so that their job is done correctly" He made a mental note to compensate Naruto with Boars pay.

Now on to serious business Lord Hokage. I wish to train Naruto here and too become his caretaker. I understand thatsome random ninja shouldn't train someone of Naruto's ... condition so I am prepared to become a Shinobi of Konoha again. Now Hiruzen hadn't heard such good news in years albiet he wished it was Arashi, his younger brother wouldn't hurt at all.

"I can agree to those terms " The oldest Sarutobi stated... "but how old are you again? 22 if I'm not mistaken"

"Wrong again... that would once again be Arashi. I'm 16." The man, no teen stated.

Now Naruto had to throw his entire image of this teen away. For one he wants to train him. Naruto had planned on enrolling into the Academy but to be given such a jumpstart was a blessing. Two they were apparently related which means Naruto has a family. The final thing was he wanted to live with Naruto which Naruto loved. He wouldn't have to worry about villagers coming into his apartment and defacing it and trashing it. He was a Ninja who had the respect of his Jiji. This all felt to good to be true so he immediately began to comically pinch himself. Both elder ninja laughed at the display and the he Third Hokage knew that these two would get along just fine.

Seeing as the Hokage had given him the green light he was about to walk out when the Hiruzen said "I am inder the assumption that you are staying in Arashi's old home?" When he was told yes he then added "And Katamaru-kun when you believe Naruto-kun is strong enough I will gladly give him... and you lessons if you wish for that." They flashed each other a caring smile before Katamaru replied by saying "Of course were taking up your offer, right Naruto!" The determined look in Naruto's eye was all he needed to see before he walked out.

Naruto and his new family member were walking down a walkway to go to Ichirakus when Katamaru decided to explain how they were related. He couldn't bring up Naruto's father and couldn't say his mothers name so it was rather tricky. He would tell Naruto the whole truth when he turned 16. For now he surmised that just saying he didn't know Naruto's mother would work. So he said "Naruto my mother was your mothers sister. I was told that you existed two years ago when my mother on her death bed told me that I wasn't the only Uzumaki alive. So I searched every nation trying to find you and I am ashamed to say that my spies assumed you weren't related to me somthey never mentioned you. I would of been here sooner but i shall try not to dwell on the past."

From Naruto's point of view Katamaru's conversation looked like a self monologue and not as a answer to a question. He understood that they are cousins, but he really didn't care about the specifics. He just really wanted some delicious ramen and training.

Katamaru switched the topic to Naruto's training. He told him of the strict schedule that they would follow.

Naruto would wake up at 6 am everyday.

They would both do streches for 30 minutes until 6:30

After the stretches they would run across Konoha for an hour until 7:30

Right after running the duo would eat a hearty breakfast and they would have a cooldown period until 8:00

8:00-10:00 Katamaru would teach Naruto Taijutsu

10:00-11:00 Naruto would learn fuinjustu

12:00-1:00 They would go over Ninja weaponry

1:00-1:30 Would be lunch and a break

1:30-2:00 Would be Shinobi Tactics

2:00-4:00 would be Ninjutsu

4:00-6:00 Naruto is trained in Genjutsu

6:00-7:00 Academic Things

7:00-7:20 They would spar with each other or with a guest.

7:30- 9:00 Naruto would eat dinner and rest

Naruto seemed thrilled about the prospect of becoming stronger. This would help him achieve the power he needs to become Hokage. Katamaru wisely left out the part where he comtinued to train after Naruto fell asleep. I mean to include that would be a unnecessary insult to Naruto. Plus the fact that Naruto was only 6 he felt it was the obvious thing to do.

Naruto had disagreed.

Roughly 3 months into their training Naruto awoke during one of his "late night" training sessions. He demanded to be allowed in these intense sessions. Naruto saw how much Katamaru held back during normal practice and he stared in awe. The practice he had stumbled across was an ferocious one indeed. He fought Might Guy while wearing weights and fought to a standstill. Guy had even used the first Gate and Naruto wanted in on this intense training.

Katamaru obviously declined and told him when the time came he would increase his training. Naruto begrudgingly left and Katamaru promised to increase his training.

 _Timeskip -2 years - Private training ground_

Naruto Uzumaki threw a hard right hook at his opponent... and hit air. He immediately jumped back and preformed the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_. 20 Naruto's came into existence and they scanned the battlefield for their target. Eventually one yelled "Over there" and a flurry of shuriken raced towards Katamaru.

Katamaru saw this flurry and yelled "Good but not good enough" as he used the _Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_ to counteract all of the previously thrown shuriken. He then formed a single shadow clone of his own and they yelled " _Fire Style: Raging Fire Jutsu" and "Wind Style: Raging Gale Jutsu"_ respectively. This combination formed a huge fireball in which was headed straight for Naruto.

Naruto saw this gigantic fireball and knew he couldn't dodge it so he had all of his clones simultaneously use " _Water Style: Fierce Torrent Justu"._

Although one may think the 20 clones could overpower the two Katamarus they would be sorely mistaken and disappointed as it resulted in a stalemate and a lot of steam. Now don't be fooled Naruto outclassed Katamaru in chakra reserves. He had near kage level reserves and he was only 8. Katamaru however had the finnese, technique, and chakra control to easily overpower his cousin. Luckily for Naruto, Katamaru had held back or else he would of been burnt to a chrisp.

As the steam cleared the Naruto saw Katamaru in the air. He told all of his clones to charge him, and they all met a swift demise. He had only had them charge so he could gain some impromptu cover to form his next jutsu. As the shadow clone smoke cleared he yelled " _Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu"._ Naruto was rather surprised when he didn't even attempt to dodge it. He could only guess what he was thinking, but then it hit him... literally.

Naruto watched in horror as the jutsu hit Katamaru and Katamaru poofed out of existence. He then turned his head only to find a kunai to his neck effectively ending the spar.

While Naruto felt rather dejected, Katamaru felt that his pupil deserved praise. He had held his ground against an elite jonin (although he was holding back).

Katamaru told Naruto to never let any enemy out of sight, as that was why he lost and congratulated Naruto on completing his training. Well Naruto wasn't completely finished with his training, but he was about to enroll into the Academy and he felt that Naruto was at least mid to high chunnin level at least. He now felt that Naruto was ready for Thirds training.


	2. Fate of the Caring

Chapter 2 - _Fate of the Strong_

 **DIE MORTALS - Demon Voice**

 _"Shadow Clone Jutsu" - Jutsu or Flashback_

I Don't Own Naruto. If I did he would be swimming in the blood of his enemies and Danzo would be Deadzo.

Naruto Uzumaki was running back to his home after his first day at the Academy. He was pumped to say the least. For one he had seen a rather beautiful girl at the Academy and was head over heels for her. He didn't even know her name but she was stunning. Secondly he had known everything that Iruka-sensei had talked about in class. Although this wouldn't translate to the entire 4 years of Academy classes he was still happy. He would have to thank Katamaru for forcing him to take the history lessons seriously.

On the topic of thanking Naruto really had to thank Katamaru for a lot of things. He had to thank him for his training, for giving him a home and for caring for him. Naruto couldn't wait to get home and tell Katamaru of his day. Naruto thought of their relationship. The eight year old felt love for the man, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. Katamaru had never been one for expressing his feelings and he never had the heart to ask. He feared the rejection that could potentially come from asking, he feared it more than death, more than not becoming Hokage.

Naruto tried to never go back and on his word but he had for the red headed ninja. He still remembered his vow from four years ago. The reason for making this vow still haunted him to this day.

 _Flashback - Naruto age 4_

He had just been tucked in by his foster parent. The lady had taken care of him and kept him safe, clothed and well fed. It was the life. Key word being was. You see he had become attached to the elderly lady named . So this night he decided to say how he felt.

" " The young boy started "I... I Love you"

Obviously the boy wanted to be told the same words back but he had no such luck. Instead he was initially greeted with laughter. Not sinister but age old, honest, and sage like laughter. She carefully spoke to the boy saying "Naruto I don't... hate you. You are a respectful boy, always polite. You are extremley tolerable. I care for you, I would give my life for you. But love... love is a diffrent entity, and love is something I can't possibly feel for you."

Naruto at this point wanted to drop the subject he attempted to speak but was cut off. "Naruto do you know what grief is?" He shook his head no so she explained, "Grief is when you miss something or someone that is gone. It is pure sadness, and it is something that is hard to overcome and even harder to ignore. Usually grief takes time to fade away but my grief runs deep and I doubt it will ever cease."

Naruto spoke up now saying "What does grief have to do with love?" He was genuinely confused, until she continued talking. "Naruto I have loved before. I had a husband and a son and I loved them both dearly. I still love them dearly Naruto. Do you understand that?"' He shook his head yes then she continued. "Naruto four years ago... they both died. I can't tell you how but this grief keeps me from ever loving you." Naruto was understandably shook. He had just poured his emotions out there only to be utterly rejected.

She prepared to walk out but turned around. She then said in a stern voice one Naruto had never heard before "Naruto take it back."

Naruto hadn't said anything so he said "What words?"

stated "You said you love me correct?" Once again he nodded his head yes to which she replied in the coldest voice she could muster

"Take"

"It"

"Back"

Naruto choked on tears and said quietly asked "Why". She answered like it was the stupidest question she had ever heard.

"Because I don't want your love."

She realized it had the desired effect and that he would never spout such nonsense ever again, so she left. Naruto now alone with his thoughts vowed to never love again. (The only exception was The Third Hokage)

 _End Flashback_

But here he was loving someone again. He couldn't deny it so today he would ask if the feeling was mutual. He would take the risk and he would hopefully hit the jackpot.

The blond approached his home and opened the door. He then yelled out "Katamaru where are you". He heard a faint response of "I'm busy" which came from his study room.

He made his way to said room ignoring the fact he fact that he was hard at work on some form of jutsu. Naruto loudly said "Yoooo what Jutsu are you learning" and was met with "I'm not learning a Jutsu I'm making one".

Naruto's fascination grew ten fold as he spit out questions in a flurry.

"What type of Jutsu? "

"Is It a Wind Release?"

"When will it be complete?"

"What will you name it?"

"Can I learn it?"

Katamaru simply chuckled at his cousins antics but he tried his best it answer them.

"Can't tell you"

"Most likely not"

"I'm not sure"

"No Idea"

"Most likely not"

Naruto who was kinda puzzled whispered "That doesnt tell me shit about the Jutsu" Katamaru heard that and said "Naruto what did I tell you about cursing!"

Naruto grinned and said "You swear like a sailor and tell anyone who says otherwise to fuck off!" They then high fived in brotherly fashion and Naruto started to talk about his day. He started by saying how he knew everything they talked about in class and that he was thankful for the knowledge he gave him.

Naruto then mentioned the pretty girl he saw. He talked about her cute face, her smarts and her mesmerizing pink hair. Katamaru then questioned about any other interesting people and he said that a weird Hyuga had followed him and that it was the same Hyuga that he had saved from some bullies when he was six.

This raised some alarms with Katamaru because he didn't realize it was stalking in a "good way". He however let it slide and told Naruto "I wouldn't worry to much however never let your guard down. Also I have a misssion tommorow so I won't be in until later. I will hope that you can handle yourself." He then attempted to push Naruto out of his work room so he could continue working on this jutsu. Naruto however refused to budge even an inch.

Naruto stood in the doorway and Katamaru could almost see the mood change and preemptively said "Ok what do you want to talk about kid"

Now Naruto was having second thoughts about confessing his feelings because well if the answer was a resounding no the brother like relationship they had would shatter. But he felt that he had to know so he asked "Katamaru do you love me?"

Katamaru looked distraught when he had asked this. Naruto SAW the change in facial expression albiet only for a split second. He pressed on though saying "Be honest I want to know".

He remembered his past and shuddered but Naruto wanted an answer so he wouuld give him one.

"Naruto look ... I literally can't say that I love you." To say Naruto was depressed would be an understatement... he was livid, disappointed, and he had to get away. So he rushed out of the house as fast as he could hopping from tree to tree.

Katamaru chased after him yelling "Naruto let me finish for Kami's sake." But no there would be no finishing as Naruto continued to run, so he released his gravity seals and flashed in front of him... smack dab into a tree. Naruto used this to his advantage as he ran to a clearing knowing that he couldn't outrun his sensei. With rage and anger influencing his options he decided to fight instead of run.

The red haired jonin came to a stop in the clearing after just barley catching himself from colliding with the tree he had almost hit. He was lucky that he positioned his feet against the tree so he could launch himself forward. He made a note to train without the gravity seals more often to hone his spead and promptly reactivavated the seals. He then turned his attention to Naruto who was still standing motionless in the field.

The 18 year old began to speak saying "Naruto will you ju-"

The younger of the duo interrupted him saying "There isn't a thing to explain. Don't worry though I will be out of your hair for good after today." Naruto then attempted to calmly walk out of the field only to be stopped by Katamaru who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto will you just LISTEN."

The hand was shook off and a fighting stance was took. "No I won't listen. How about you fuck off and leave me alone."

Katamaru was no idiot and knew how his surrogate brother felt. But with him being so angry he couldn't just yell out his answer or it would be ignored. He needed Naruto's full attention so he decided to let Naruto get all this steam out. He couldn't however fuck off so he stayed in place.

Naruto realizing he wouldn't move, jumped away from him and shouted " _Shadow Clone Jutsu"_ which caused 20 Narutos to form. He had them rush in waves of 5 while he prepared a jutsu.

Katamaru easily destroyed all the clones and noticed that the original Naruto was forming a water jutsu so he decided to take the defensive and quickly signed " _Earth Style: Earth Barrier Justsu"_

Said jutsu shielded him just in time as he heard " _Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"._ As the mud fell to the ground Katamaru looked to see where Naruto was only to see a flurry of punches directed at his face. He was dodging them easily and could see Naruto was slowing down. He calmly said "Are you done yet which".

Naruto then stoped to regroup and retorted "What is your end goal?" Katamaru wasn't sure what Naruto had meant so he said "What end goal?"

Naruto continued "Your end goal. Why did you take me in. What was the point of taking me in in the first place huh... was it to crush me even worse by making me get attached to you before you backstabbed me. Was it to get a sick kick out of my emotions... was it so you could laugh in my face. Huh your just like everyone else. No your even worse at least they kept me at arms length. At least they wouldn't play with a child's emotions. You must **HATE** me. Well I know now. I know how **cruel** this world is. And I know that **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

That is the end of this chapter of _Fate of the Strong_. Please Review, I take all suggestions and love all feedback. So until next time (Which is probably tommorow) - Alex


End file.
